dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dai-Kon Hal
Hi Dai-Kon Hal -- we are excited to have DC Movies Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Adrian Wieczorek Hello I'm admin of Batman Wiki and Aquaman Wiki anything you want me to help out with? --Doomlurker 15:09, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You're making a nice start on this wiki. If you have any questions or I can help set anything up, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 01:07, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Question Is this site only for DC movies that have been made or is it also for movies that were discussed but went not further (like the Batman Vs. Superman movie) and upcoming DC films? Doomlurker 22:22, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Answer Yes, only for DC Movies that are actually produced. User: Dai-Kon Hal Ok cheers for clearing that up for me. Doomlurker 20:48, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Logo Hi -- I can try to find something if you give me an idea what you want, but you may be better to ask at the Logo Creation Wiki. They do a great job. -- Wendy (talk) 01:30, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Categories Should the Supergirl movie come under the Superman category or have its own category? Likewise should the Catwoman movie go under Batman? Doomlurker 20:39, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Yes, they'd go where in those categories. User: Dai-Kon Hal Animated Films Should DC animated films get pages on this wiki? such as Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. And what about DC Imprints? such as Constantine, V for Vendetta, The Fountain and Stardust Doomlurker 22:44, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Yes. That'd be fine. Dai-Kon Hal Should the site get a make over for the new film that is out this month? (The Spirit) Just marvel movies makes over their site whenever there is a new film out so i thought it would be cool if we did something similar. Doomlurker 00:57, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Alright, but I really want the logo to stay the same. Dai-Kon Hal I gave the main page a watchmen make over, what do you think? Doomlurker 23:53, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I like it. Dai-Kon Hal Can you please block ? they keep making stub articles with not even a line on. Doomlurker 21:31, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:36, May 27, 2010 (UTC) New DC Movie Universe Hi Dai-Kon Hal Don't forget to check out the NEW DC MOVIE UNIVERSE WIKIA! Just hit the jump to find all your favourite characters from the movies The Dark Knight, Green Lantern, The Man of Steel and much more! NEW DC MOVIE UNIVERSE Dave Nichols - DC Movies Writer 23:56, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Legion If I get time I will. - Doomlurker 23:25, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Animated canon Do you think we should split the animated canon articles up into same continuities because at the moment some characters have 10+ variations of the character in their article. For instance we could have Kal-El (Superman: The Animated Series) for the TV movies and films that tie in to those. Kal-El (Superman: Doomsday), Kal-El (Justice League: The New Frontier) etc for the stand-alone films. Kal-El (Young Justice) and Kal-El (The Batman) for other TV series. What do you think? I don't mind doing the work, just I think the articles would look a lot neater if it was separated out in this way. -Doomlurker 10:26, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how to delete articles/categories because there is a user that keeps creating unnecessary year categories. I would but I've not got the rights. - Doomlurker 19:45, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Links Do you realise that the articles you create are linking to other wikis when the articles exist on this one? - Doomlurker 18:06, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Surely its better to take your time on one article than rush a whole bunch of articles that need fixing? - Doomlurker 18:10, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Badges I will probably be modifying the badge images again as at the moment a lot of them just cut off the characters so it's just their face showing and I can make them fit better. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:02, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Blogs So are you going to do any more blogs about Superman characters if so who are you going to cover next. 799272002 (talk) 01:37, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Bruce Wayne Blog The Birds of Prey Batman would have mentored Batgirl because in the show she was Batgirl before becoming Oracle. http://www.66batman.com/yabbfiles/Attachments/BOP_BATGIRL.jpg - Doomlurker (talk) 16:55, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Have you checked out my Flash Film Ideas blog? Just wondered as you requested it. It's unfinished so far but I'm working on it. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:01, August 22, 2012 (UTC) States I think it would be better to have the histories on City pages (Metropolis, Gotham) rather than the state because the events aren't happening to the States as a whole and the Cities are the part that are relevant to the films. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:29, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Character Template Do you know how to make a character template?KachuaKiss (talk) 22:56, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Wonder Woman Blog I finished my Wonder Woman film blog, the only thing missing is a few cast images. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:22, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey how do u make ADMIN?DamselGirl (talk) Hey you should check out the new and improved DC Cinematic Universe! http://dccinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Cinematic_Universe_Wiki Regards CommanderConnor (talk) 06:11, November 15, 2012 (UTC) http://dccinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Logo from Warner Home Video You guys have been doign great things over here. So great that you've caught the eye of Warner Home Video, and they wanted to help out. They sent us a logo for you guys, which uses the correct version of the DC comics logo. I know it's not a major change, but it will mean we're in compliance with their logo usage rules, and what's cooler, they sent it over personally. Let me know if you want me to take care of updating the logo for you, I'll be happy to upload it. Cheers, Sena 22:53, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Attributes I don't think Hair and Attributes are necessary categories for this wiki. Families aren't hugely relevant either as most of the characters from those categories are the same character from different universes but I've allowed it to remain mainly for House of El and Kents who do have a few different members of their family. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:28, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Hola, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Community Development team. Recently our Special:LicensedVideoSwap tool has been updated with a list of new content for your wiki. For more information on this, please view here. If you would like assistance in swapping these videos, feel free to ask. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:41, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Fyers Edward Fyers is not a Prisoner on Lian Yu, he is a mercenary who went there of his own accord. He could have called in a plane and left at any time. Shado, Yao Fei, Oliver and Slade couldn't leave at any time, they were stopped from leaving, making them prisoners. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:23, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Uh... Are you gonna be adding some parts on the biography and design headings. They're all in the costume pages. You just need to right paragraphs from movies or shows, that's all. So I can count on you. https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Supersuit_(Donnerverse), https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Batsuit, https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Supersuit, https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Robin_suit_(Burtonverse), https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Batsuit_(Dozierverse), and https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Supersuit_(Singerverse). 17:05, August 26, 2018 (UTC) JohnnySparrow17 (talk) TV movies On this wiki what qualifies being a television movie. I've noticed there are several multi part television episodes that could be considered TV movies but are not on here. For instance: *Every episode from the first two seasons of the 60s Batman show and and four multi-part episodes from the third season. *The Adventures of Superboy (live-action series) :*Bizzaro... the Thing of Steel/The Battle With Bizarro :*Rebirth: Part 1/Rebirth: Part 2 :*To Be Human: Part 1/To Be Human: Part 2 *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman :*Barbarians at the Planet/The House of Luthor :*I Now Pronounce You.../Double Jeopardy/Seconds :*Through a Glass, Darkly/Big Girls Don't Fly/Lord of the Flies/Battleground Earth :*The People vs. Lois Lane/Dead Lois Walking :*Meet John Doe/Lois and Clarks :*The Lex Files: A Lois & Clark Movie which consists of the episodes: ::*Faster than a Speeding Vixen ::*Shadow of a Doubt ::*Voice from the Past *Human Target (2010 series) :*Christopher Chance/Ilsa Pucci *Arrow :*Genesis/Monument Point/Lost in the Flood/Schism :*Docket No. 11-1941-73/The Ties That Bind/Life Sentence :*Confessions/Living Proof/You Have Saved This City *The Flash :*Who Is Harrison Wells/The Trap/Grodd Lives/Rogue Air/Fast Enough :*The Man Who Saved Central City/Flash of Two Worlds :*Versus Zoom/Back to Normal/Rapture/The Runaway Dinosaur/Invincible/The Race of his Life :*Shade/Killer Frost :*Borrowing Problems from the Future/Dead or Alive :*I Know Who You Are/Cause and Effect/Infantino Street/Finish Line :*Think Fast/We Are The Flash :*All Doll'd Up/The Icicle Cometh/O Come, All Ye Thankful :*Gone Rogue/The Girl With the Red Lightning/Legacy *Supergirl :*Strange Visitor From Another Planet/Bizarro/For the Girl Who Has Everything :*Manhunter/World's Finest/Mryiad/Better Angels :*The Adventures of Supergirl/The Last Children of Krypton/Welcome to Earth :*Luthors/Mr. & Mrs. Mxyzptlk :*City of Lost Children/Resist/Nevertheless, She Presisted :*Dark Side of the Moon/Not Kansas/Make it Reign/Battles Lost and Won :*Will the Real Miss Tessmacher Please Stand Up?/Red Dawn/The Quest For Peace *Legends of Tomorrow :*White Knights/Fail-Safe/Star City 2046 :*Leviathan/River of Time/Destiny/Legendary :*Out of Time/The Justice Society of America/Shogun :*Legion of Doom/Turncoat :*Fellowship of the Spear/Doomworld/Aruba :*Guest Starring John Noble/The Good, the Bad, and the Cuddly *Pilot movies :*Human Target (1992 Pilot) :*Smallville (2001 Pilot) :*Birds of Prey (2002 Pilot) :*Global Frequency (2005 Pilot) :*Human Target (2010 Pilot) :*Arrow (2012 Pilot) :*Gotham (2014 Pilot) :*The Flash (2014 Pilot) :*Supergirl (2015 Pilot) :*iZombie (2015 Pilot) :*Legends of Tomorrow 2 Part Pilot (2016) :*Preacher (2016 Pilot) :*Lucifer (2016 Pilot) :*Krypton (2018 Pilot) :*Swamp Thing (2019 Pilot) :*Doom Patrol (2019 Pilot) :*Pennyworth (2019 Pilot) :*Batwoman (2019 Pilot) *Static Shock :*A League of Their Own: Part 1/A League of Their Own: Part 2 *The Zeta Project :*Wiered: Part 1/Wired: Part 2 *Justice League :*The Enemy Below: Part 1/The Enemy Below: Part 2 :*War World: Part 1/War World: Part 2 :*Fury: Part 1/Fury: Part 2 :*Legends: Part 1/Legends: Part 2 :*Injustice For All: Part 1/Injustice For All: Part 2 :*A Knight of Shadows: Part 1/A Knight of Shadows: Part 2 :*Metamorphosis: Part 1/Metamorphosis: Part 2 :*Twilight: Part 1/Twilight: Part 2 :*Tabula Rasa: Part 1/Tabula Rasa: Part 2 :*Only A Dream: Part 1/Only A Dream: Part 2 :*Maid of Honor: Part 1/Maid of Honor: Part 2 :*Hearts and Minds: Part 1/Hearts and Minds: Part 2 :*A Better World: Part 1/A Better World: Part 2 :*Eclipsed: Part 1/Eclipsed: Part 2 :*The Terror Beyond: Part 1/The Terror Beyond: Part 2 :*Secret Society: Part 1/Secret Society: Part 2 :*Hereafter: Part 1/Hereafter: Part 2 :*Wild Cards: Part 1/Wild Cards: Part 2 *Batman: The Brave and the Bold :*The Siege of Starro: Part 1/The Siege of Starro: Part 2 *Young Justice :*Usual Suspects/Alud Acquaintance *DC Super Hero Girls :*Sweet Justice: Part 1-4 *Wild C.A.T.S. :*Endgame: Part 1/Endgame: Part 2Brandonbaker01 (talk) 22:52, November 9, 2019 (UTC) Doomlurker abusing his position as administrator multiple times on the wiki I herewith wish to forward my complaint against the following administrator; Doomlurker on the basis of biased and frequent undue banning and blocking of my attempts at wiki-edits. As far as i am aware any editor may freely submit relevant information pertinent to the detail of the respective plot and characters therein and the administrators, whilst serving as a filter for blatant inaccuracy, plagiarism, commentary detrimental or offensive to the site, however, administrators cannot ban other editors from a wiki simply because they do not agree with their opinion. I have furnished this mail with a few key incidents in support of my grievances; Doomlurker aletered the writing on certain Kal-El articles in the following instance; as it is widely known, that Superman's real name is "Kal-El", although some characters may refer to him by his adopted name; "Clark Kent", others such as Dru-Zod and Diana Prince, respectively, often refer to him by his kryptonian given-name. I do not see the crime in allowing the utilisation of both names. Doomlurker altered the writing on the articles pertaining to Zeus, Ares and Artemis - from Diana or Diana Prince to Wonder Woman; once again - Wonder Woman's real name is "Diana", but some characters such as Steve Trevor often call her by her civilian name; "Diana Prince". Once again - i see no insolence in referring to the character by her actual name - well known to all DC-fans. Doomlurker also altered the "super-powered" individuals' articles in the Powers section - specifically in the section which stipulates the possession of far greater strength, durability, speed or other attributes "than normal humans as well as other listed entities, such as gods, kryptonians, atlanteans, amazons, etc." - the comparison having been made on my part with the intent to emphasize the magnitude of the high-lighted abilities in relation to other beings with substantial superhuman traits. Doomlurker also band me for (allegedly) removing sections from infoboxes and putting the phrasing "possessed far greater strength" etc. when asked not to - whereas i have not removed information in infoboxes from any article on the DC Movies wiki. Furthermore, i was specifically accused of removing sections from the infobox of the Paradise Island (Hornverse) and the Themyscira (Teen Titans GO!) articles, however, the "said articles" did not have any infoboxes to begin with!. Doomlurker also band me for (allegedly) removing "|image=" from infobox after being asked not to multiple times. Doomlurker also band me for (allegedly) removing sections rom infoboxes after being asked not to. Please explain how are editors are meant to enjoy the freedom and privilege of editing our favourite wiki, when administrators like Doomlurker, continually abuse their authority by blocking or banning us for simple differences in opinion which do not in any way detract from the accuracy of the wiki-content?. Please advise as to what may be done to prevent further similar occurrences in future. As the bureaucrat and founder of the DC Movies Wiki; can you please permanently remove Doomlurker from his position as administrator this wiki.--Operep (talk) 12:26, November 19, 2019 (UTC)